Suite Life Of Drake & Ethan
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: Suite Life In the Future
1. Info & The Twins & Brianna on board

**The Suite Life Of Drake & Ethan**

_Suite Life On Deck in the future_

Chapter One: Info & The Twins & Brianna on board

**Characters**

**Kelsie Martin**

**William Edwards (Ethan's Roommate) (Will for short)**

**Ethan Rylan**

**Drake Rylan **

**Brianna Adams (Brie for short)**

**Conner Jacobs (Later On)**

**Hannah Thomas (Later On)**

**Sarah Rylan (The Twins Mom & Brianna's Aunt)**

**Jaime Richards (Manager)**

**Avery Green (Teacher)**

**Gavin Adams (Brianna's Older Brother dead but is talked about a lot)**

**Mollie Adams (Brianna's Mom dead but is talked about a lot)**

**Michelle Highland (Brianna's Dads Girlfriend)**

**Nick Adams (Brianna's Dad)**

**Leo Rylan (The Twins Dad)**

**Rosie & Cody JR. (Kelsie's Older Twin Brother & Sister) (Visits Latter On)**

**Chris (Kelsie's Little Brother) (Visits Latter On)**

**Ashlee Thompson (Latter On)**

**Personality's & Other Info**

**Kelsie – Smart, Hardworking, Strong, Can stand up for herself, Kind Heart**

**Ethan- Smart, Hardworking, Weak, Dorky, Very Emotional, Strong when angered, Kind Heart, clean freak**

**Drake- Player, Procrastinator, Jerky, Mischievous, Loves to get his brother involved in crazy scams, doesn't try very hard in school but is smart when he wants to be, takes advantage of his brother, and is very messy**

**William Edwards- Doesn't try very hard in school, chubby, shy, messy, has mental issues, trouble talking to girls, crazy family.**

**Mr. Richards- Singe, Workaholic, anger issues (mainly towards Drake), had a rough childhood. **

**Ms. Green- Single, Got dumped a lot, throws herself in her job, gets sad easily, had a rough childhood**

**Brie Adams- 3 years ago lost her brother, a month ago lost her mom, dad left the country with Michelle, smarter then Drake & Will but still dumb at times, has turned sour at some occasions but always has a soft heart for her friends and Family.**

**Ashlee Thompson- Hipper, loves sugar, talks really fast.**

**Random Facts**

**Sarah & Leo are divorced**

**The SS Tipton was re-built bigger & stronger then ever**

**Brie & Kelsie are roommates**

**Drake doesn't have one**

**Sarah is now Brie's Legal Guardian**

**Brie & Kelsie both sing & play guitar**

**Brie's Dad doesn't come back around until latter**

**The Twins know Mr. Richards from back in North Carolina when Mr. Richards was the manager of there apartment building**

**Ethan has an Ex named Violet**

**Kelsie has an Ex named Ryan**

**Storyline: Sarah sent Brie on the SS Tipton to get away from Texas after her family fell apart. She sent the twins on the boat to look after Brie. Kelsie was tired of the beach and wanted to see the world so after finally convening Cody & Bailey (Her Parents) to let her on the boat she went off. Ethan meet Kelsie and fell in love with her instantly. Drake made him & his brother broke they had to get jobs on the boat. Ethan became the ships janitor and Drake as a waiter. **

"Hello. I'm Jaime Richards the manager. Welcome aboard."

"Aunt Sarah are you sure I should do this? Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself?" Brie asked.

"Sweetie you need to get out of Texas, start a new life."

"But why?"

"Because everyday you are staying in Texas you are going to be reminded of your brother, mom, and dad."

"What if I want to be?"

"It's not healthy," Ethan said.

"Hey look it's Mr. Richards," Drake said.

"Oh Yeah."

"Hey Mr. Richards!" The Twins said.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Hey Jaime," Sarah said.

"Sarah, Boys. Long time no see. Oh who is this?"

"This is my beautiful niece Brianna. Something tragic just happened and she needed to get away from Texas."

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry. If you go over there Ms. Green will give you everything you need."

"Thank you Mr. Richards."

"Now what are you doing back here boys."

"Aww. Did you miss us?"

"Yes. The last three years without you has been horrible."

"Well your nightmare ends now," Ethan said

"Huh."

"Well I need someone to look after Brie. Plus it's an amazing opportunity for the boys and I could afford it so how can I say no."

"Like this NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Jumps overboard)

"Well he took it better than I though he would." Sarah said.

Next chapter you will meet Will, Kelsie comes on board, and you will hear Bries story. Can you tell who all the characters are based on? LOL. Hope you enjoy. Cheek out my other story's. R&R please.

Brittney Out


	2. Kelsie Comes On & Brie's Story

******The Suite Life Of Drake & Ethan**

___Suite Life On Deck in the future_

Chapter Two: Kelsie comes on & Brie's Story

"Wow the boat is so much bigger from when we went here," Bailey said.

"Yeah London would be so jealous," Cody said.

"Big Boat," 4 year old Chris Martin said.

"Well Mom, Daddy, Chris this is it," 14 year old Kelsie Martin said.

"Are you positive you want to do this Honey?" Cody asked.

"Yes Daddy."

"Well we will visit you when ever we can. Just Remember wear sunblock, always stay with a partner, and keep focus on your study's," Bailey explained

"Yes your grades slide down your off,"said Cody

"I will don't worry."

"Bye sissy."

"Bye buddy. Try not to give mommy and daddy to much trouble okay."

"Okay."

Cody & Bailey hugged and kissed there daughter goodbye and left.

"Love you."

"Love you guys too."

"I hope Mr. Richards is okay," Sarah said.

"Yeah it was almost like he wasn't happy to see us." Said Ethan.

"Not true. I was jumping for joy," Mr. Richards said as he was put down.

"Aw come on Mr. Cranky pants you know our happy to see us," Drake said

"Yes. I'm smiling on the inside. Now If you excuse me I have crabs in my pants."

"This is it boys."

"Yep."

"Hey look out for your cousin okay. She needs all the comfort she can right now."

"What happened again?" Drake asked.

"Her mom/ our Aunt commuted suicide. Have you not been paying attention." Ethan said.

"Oh Yeah."

"Don't worry mom. We will look after her."

"Alright Drake try to behave your self please and Ethan make sure you stay in contact."

"Okay," The Twins said.

"Bye Aunt Sarah," Brie said sadly.

"Oh Sweetie just remember that if you ever need to talk you can call me day or night doesn't matter what time."

"Thank you."

_All ashore that's going ashore_

"Well I got to go."

"Bye Mom."

**Latter that Day**

"Hi. I'm Kelsie Martin your roommate," Kelsie said as Brie walked in the room."

"I'm Brianna Adams but I go by Brie or sometimes Ann but mostly Brie."

"You can call me Keles."

"Oh were are you from?"

"Palm Coast, Florida. You?"

"Austin, Texas. Why are you on board?"

"Got bored of the beach and wanted to try something new. You?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

They both sat on there beds as Brie started to tell her story.

"Okay well it all started 3 years ago. My big brother Gavin, his girlfriend Cindy, and his to best friends Keith & Billy all just graduated High school. They were driving home from the party. Gavin, Cindy & Billy were to tired to notice that Keith was drunk. The car crashed and Cindy and Billy died instantly. Gavin died in a coma 3 weeks latter. My mom went into shock. She wouldn't eat, sleep, walk, talk, nothing. She almost died of starvation once. My mom was put on therapy, drugs, nothing worked... You following?"

"Yes."

"About 4 months ago she started to do better. She wouldn't do as much as she used to but she move around, say a few things. Then about 2 months ago she found out that my dad had been cheating on her ever since my brother died with this chick named Michelle. A month ago one Sunday morning I found her laying on the bathroom floor dead with a note for me in one hand and an empty pill bottle in the other. Her funeral was 3 days latter my dad flied the country with Michelle a week ago. 2 days before I come on the boat. I went to visit Keith in Jail and screamed and cried at him for 2 hours saying that this was all his fault. Yesterday I went to visit my brother and mom for 5 hours bawling my eyes out to them. Before I went to bed I finally read the note that my mom wrote and now today I'm leaving Texas."

"Forever?"

"Not forever. Just until I have the strength and mind to go back."

"Oh. Were you, your brother, and your mom super close."

"We were all best friends and now there both gone forever."

Kelsie hugged her sobbing roommate and feeling bad that there was nothing she can do for her.

"Brie are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. My aunt put me on this boat for me to start a new life and that's what I'm planning to do. Hey I want you to meet my cousins. I'm sure you are going to love Ethan."

Brie washed her face and Kelsie grabbed the map of the boat and the two girls left excited to start there new life on the new & improved SS Tipton.


End file.
